For many years, the pharmaceutical industry, the nutraceutical industry, and the cosmetic industry have been researching and developing compositions that will cure or prevent hair loss or promote hair growth. Androgenic alopecia, which is the most common type of hair loss, is usually associated with genetic factors that cause hair follicles on the top of the scalp to have an increased sensitivity to the hormone dihyrdotestosterone (DHT). The combination of testosterone present in the follicles with the enzyme 5 alpha reductase produced by the hair follicles produces DHT. Hair follicle receptors sensitive to DHT thereby respond to the presence of DHT which shrinks the hair follicles until they no longer produce visible hair, thereby beginning the process of hair loss. Other factors including physical and emotional stress, hormonal problems, medications, and underlying diseases such as thyroid problems and diabetes have been associated with causing hair loss as well.
There are surgical and non-surgical solutions to address the problem of hair loss. Surgical options include hair grafting, which involves removing small pieces of hair bearing scalp from the back and sides of the head and transplanting them into holes and slits on the top of the head. Scalp reduction is another surgical alternative which involves surgical removal of bald areas on the top of the scalp. The problem with surgical solutions is the cost associated with such procedures, the medical risks associated with surgery, and the time commitment required pre and post surgery for preparation and recovery.
With respect to non-surgical options, there are hair extensions which involve attaching synthetic or human hair to existing hair or scalp to give the appearance of a fuller head of hair. Hair extensions are typically weaved into existing hair or attached to the scalp by adhesives. Although hair extensions are a less intrusive and less costly way of addressing hair loss, hair extensions fail to cure or prevent hair loss or promote hair growth. Hair extensions merely mask the problem and fail to provide a solution that addresses the root of the hair loss problem. Furthermore, adhesives for attaching hair extensions may cause skin irritation and hair weaving may cause permanent hair loss at the attachment site due to prolonged tension.
Other non-surgical options for treating hair loss include a variety of pharmaceutical and nutraceutical topical and/or oral treatments that promote hair re-growth and/or prevent further hair loss. For example, topical minoxidil, commonly known as ROGAINE, causes hair growth when applied to the scalp and slows the rate of hair loss in some individuals by stimulating hair follicles. Finasteride, commonly known as PROPECIA is a drug that is taken orally to treat androgenic alopecia by blocking the formation of DHT. The problem with treating hair loss with pharmaceutical drugs is the potential side effects of such drugs. Minoxidil may cause low blood pressure, increase in heart rate, weight gain due to water retention, and the scalp may become inflamed. Finasteride may cause genital deformities in male infants, impotence, decreased libido, hives or rash, and swelling.
Nutraceutical or herbal remedies for hair loss typically focus on increasing blood supply to the scalp, removing sebum in the scalp to prevent clogging of the pores, and/or increasing nutrition to the hair root to reduce hair loss and promote hair growth. There are numerous herbal remedies for the treatment and prevention of hair loss available in the art that target specific suspected causes of hair loss. For example, there are a plurality of herbal remedies for treating hair loss that are directed to improving blood circulation to the scalp without regard to other bodily malaises that may be contributing to hair loss. None of the available remedies provide a comprehensive treatment of the numerous potential factors that may contribute to hair loss. As such, there exists a need to provide an herbal formula that attempts to correct a broad range of imbalances and problems that are typically associated with causing hair loss.